


all of the steps that led me to you

by RoRoWeasley



Series: all of the steps that led me to you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Eventual scorbus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Pining, Scorpius writes letters to Albus over the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRoWeasley/pseuds/RoRoWeasley
Summary: Hidden in a box deep in a drawer by Scorpius’s bed is a collection of letters written to Albus. Letters that will never be sent or read, yet Scorpius has kept them all the same. Sometimes it’s impossible to convey one’s feelings face-to-face, and certainly harder to let go of, especially when the subject is one’s best friend who most definitely does not reciprocate…Right?





	1. December 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see Harry Potter and the Cursed Child back in November 2018 and it was honestly amazing! Jonathan Case was my Scorpius Malfoy and he is just the most precious cinnamon roll. Also, Scorbus is canon. FIGHT ME. xox
> 
> I’ve wanted to write about these two for ages, but I’ve never found the right muse, until New Year's Eve when this happened, and it wouldn’t leave me alone. More to come so let me know what you think! Title taken from The Words by Christina Perri.

* * *

and all of the steps that led me to you,  
and all of the hell I had you walk through,  
but I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say,  
my love, I'm in love with you.  
  
~ from The Words by Christina Perri

* * *

  
_**Wednesday 20th December 2017**_  
  
  
_Dear Albus,_  
  
_I know I just wrote to you and sent Bathilda over with a letter saying I got home with Mum and Dad and can’t wait to see you again in two weeks, but I decided to write again. Only you won’t ever receive this letter. In some muggle books I’ve read, writing to someone but never sending it can be therapeutic, except I feel incredibly stupid as I’m basically just talking to myself. You haven’t done anything wrong, far from it, and this is definitely not an angry letter that I will proceed to destroy whilst imagining that you are being cursed or something… Merlin, I’m definitely glad you’ll never see this, look at me being all Death Eater-y..._  
  
_Albus, I’m so happy you are my friend. I was so incredibly worried back on September 1st. I assumed I was destined to be lonely and looked down upon because I’m a Malfoy. And, well, you know the rumours. They’re most definitely not true but you know that. And you also made sure I wasn’t alone on that day. You stayed, you accepted my sweets and we became friends. My mum gave me those sweets, she says sweets always help you make friends, and wasn’t she right? Pepper Imps are most definitely the king of the confectionery bag!_  
  
_Well, even though you stayed with me on the Hogwarts Express, the next thing was the sorting, and I just thought that you’d be a Gryffindor like your entire family and I’d probably just be lonely again. But then the hat sat on your head and said Slytherin and the entire Great Hall went a bit mad with horror. I may have squealed a bit myself but in utter joy! And now you, Albus Potter, are my best friend. A Malfoy and a Potter friends, who’d have thought?_  
  
_I’m sorry that some people don’t appreciate you for who you are, Albus. Ignore the likes of Polly Chapman, Karl Jenkins, and Yann Fredericks, who call you a Squib and make fun of you every opportunity they get. Of course, easy for me to say as I’m no better off really, but I’m your friend and we can ignore them together. You are your own person and definitely don’t have to be just like your father. We both have that in common, don’t we? People see who our fathers are and base their expectations off of that rather than actually try to get to know us._  
  
_I’m also sorry that you don’t really talk to your family much. Rose Granger-Weasley, your own cousin, hates you because of me. She’s very pretty though, I hope that’s not weird… But you haven’t really talked to your brother either. I’d love to have siblings, you know. You probably don’t realize how lucky you are to have such a big family. I know James makes fun of you a lot as our classmates do, but surely that’s just good-natured sibling teasing? I mean, I wouldn’t know, most of my family only ever see each other at big social gatherings and mostly it’s all just a big front and there’s never any actual familial love or concern, more of just rigid politeness._  
  
_I probably should be sorry that you are friends with me, but I’m not. We are Albus and Scorpius and no one can tell us otherwise! Except for maybe our professors so we don’t break the rules and get into trouble, and the ministry as we can’t do magic outside of school… I think all of our lessons have been great so far, and I’m looking forward to starting all the homework we got stuck with, it will give me something to keep busy with so I’m not missing you all the time. That’s why I’m writing, really, and this is somewhat therapeutic I suppose. I miss you being around, I’m so used to just having you right beside me to talk to all the time._  
  
_It’s weird not being in the Slytherin dormitory and having your bed just a few steps from mine. Malfoy Manor is huge, you could probably fit the Great Hall into our sitting room…It’s too empty with just three of us living here, and Mum’s sick anyway and we’re not sure how long she’s got so it might soon be just two of us. Okay, wait, I really didn’t mean to say that and now I’m the most horrible person. Hogwarts feels like a blessing and a curse, you know? I don’t have to watch my mum get worse and we’re getting ever-deeper into our magical education, but then it means I’m not spending enough time with her. We really don’t know how long she has, and my father never talks about it and I never want to think about it… I’m definitely going to spend as much time with her as I can while I’m here. And I’ll owl her more often while we’re at school. I wonder, do you think McGonagall would allow me to see her on Hogsmeade weekends? I know we can’t actually go there until third year, and I’d probably come home anyway come to think of it…_  
  
_Look at me rambling on, I’m sorry. Although, there’s probably no point in apologizing for rambling seeing as you’ll never see this anyway. I’m finding this more therapeutic than I thought, those muggle books were right!_ _I think I’ll read that section on the Goblin Rebellion of 1557 that we have to write an essay on before I head to bed. I know you hate History of Magic, Albus, but I find it so fascinating! It may be my favourite class, though I think my best subject is actually Charms so far. I know you enjoy Potions, you don’t give yourself enough credit sometimes._  
  
_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, try to not let your family get to you._  
_Thank you for staying for my sweets and being my friend, Albus._  
  
_From,  
_ _Scorpius_


	2. October 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so not planning on updating so soon but I won’t complain :D  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and everything so far, you guys are wonderful xox

**_Thursday October 4th 2018  
_**  
_  
Dear Albus,  
  
Hello, Me again!  
  
You’re currently sat on your bed to my left, rereading through a letter you received from your parents this morning, probably assuming I’m attacking our Transfiguration essay again before bed when in fact I’m writing this. Well actually, let’s be frank, you probably haven’t even noticed what I’m doing as you’re a bit preoccupied. You’re worrying your bottom lip over that letter so much I am fully prepared to use _Tergeo  _should you get blood on your face.  
  
I know you feel guilty over exploding that Strengthening Solution yesterday. In your defence, you only overdid the salamander blood by _one  _drop – it could have been worse! I’d say anybody could have done it except, well, no one else in our class did…which I know is zero help to you right now, sorry! Oh, it just_ had  _to be with the Gryffindors of all people didn't it? I’d much like to curse Polly Chapman to the ends of the Earth._   _Our detention is only to write out the potion instructions 200 times tomorrow night. And yes, I happily volunteered to join you. You are my best friend and we face adversity together! Plus it was definitely my fault for not correcting you, meaning you used bicorn horn instead of unicorn horn. I should’ve foreseen what bicorn horn and too much salamander blood means._  
  
_At least your parents weren’t disappointed. If anything they were amused, yet your brow is still furrowed. You know, you are a bit of an oddity worrying over not getting a howler from them because you made a mistake. Father has told me plenty of times how he was rubbish at potions and more often than not managed to melt his cauldron, and I swear he also said that one of your dad’s friends continuously set everything on fire in their lessons! One of the Finnigan-Thomas twins’ parents I think?  
  
I know another reason you’re slightly less Albus-y is because of McGonagall’s announcement today. Rose made Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! You told me off for clapping her this morning, and I know you two really don’t get on at all (much like our Strengthening Solution ingredients yesterday) and we don’t like Quidditch, but I watched her try-out and she was brilliant. Maybe we should go and watch the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match this year?  
  
My dad has been rather subdued in his letters to me recently. Apparently, the son of Voldemort rumours are rampant even within the Ministry. The kids here tell their parents I suppose and otherwise uninformed people just believe them. Mum seems stable for the time being, neither getting better nor worse. I think a lot about our week away in Wales over the summer, and the way Mum smiled whenever the sun came out. We made sandcastles on the beach, and even went to a Muggle cinema to watch that animation about the family with wizard-like powers! Then we’d read together in the evenings - I love her so much.  
  
__I missed you over the summer, I’m sorry our parents don’t like us being friends. But because we are Albus and Scorpius and we don’t care, we’ll persuade them eventually, right? I’d love to see your house and meet more of your ginormous family. Lily starts Hogwarts next September, doesn’t she? I know you get on with her much better than Rose, and that’s how it should be really as Lily is your sister.  
  
You’ve actually stopped worrying your lip now, I can relax the _Tergeo  _patrol! Oh, you’re also writing now, to your parents I suppose? Or maybe it’s Lily. Or Teddy. Or a diary. Albus Severus Potter, do you own a ~~diary? I th~~_ ~~·~~  
  
_**Oi!** I sniggered out loud and you chucked some Pepper Imps at my legs and made me smudge the ink. I thank you, but ow!_  
  
_You said I should stop doing homework now as it’s 8pm. I’d take your advice only, ahem, have you met me? Scorpius Malfoy only ever surrenders his parchment and quill on pain of death! Or the need for sleep._  
  
_Here, dork, have some jelly slugs back._  
  
_**SCORE** – right in the head!_  
  
_You laughed, wonderful! It looks good on you my friend, you should laugh more often._

* * *

_  
Haha whoops, we got a bit side-tracked playing exploding snap for a few rounds.  
  
You seem in a much happier mood now and I’m glad, you’re even making jokes with that dry Albus-y humour of yours! I haven’t seen that very much this term so it’s a welcome sight. You even tried to make a bet with me on how long our hands will last before cramping during our detentions tomorrow! And we have a secret signal for whichever one of us gets there first - I have to sigh dramatically and flop my arms and you have to do one of your bird calls. I almost feel sorry for Professor Turpin! Are you sure nobody slipped some firewhiskey into your pumpkin juice? I probably should be worried but I’ve been laughing so hard my belly hurts!  
  
Have I ever said how much I’m grateful for the fact that you’re my friend?  
I know you are struggling with a lot but you also know I’m here and you can talk to me about anything. Same as I know I can trust you with anything. It matters a lot to me and I’m sorry if I don’t show that enough sometimes.  
  
I’m going to read a little of my Muggle novel _The Book Thief _before I head to bed. It’s one of Mum’s favourites – it’s written from Death’s perspective, like as a person, like how Death appears in_ The Tale of the Three Brothers _. It also covers some awesome history, well, not awesome really as it’s dark, but Muggle history that’s comparable to our Wizarding Wars and the prejudice against Muggle-borns. And I can hear you calling me a nerd in my head so I’ll stop writing and get to the reading._  
  
_Keep your chin up, Albus. You’re quite amazing._  
  
  
_From,_  
_Scorpius_


	3. March 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love x

_**Tuesday 5 th March 2019**_  
  
  
_Dear Albus,_  
  
_It’s your birthday and it’s Pancake Day, two of my favourite days all in one!_  
_Well, I didn’t even know Pancake Day was a thing until last year when you said you and your family always celebrated it growing up. It’s a Muggle celebration I remember you saying, and the perfect excuse to eat as many pancakes as you can for breakfast. Muggles are weird, aren’t they? Fascinating and wonderful, but a little weird._  
  
_It took me a little while to procure your present but I’m so glad you like it. My mum suggested I get you something that’s useful that you can keep and not just sweets. Sounds perhaps a little hypocritical as it was Mum that first said sweets help you make friends and it’s thanks to her really that we are friends! But I suppose as were **are** already friends that we can trust each other without needing sweets as leverage anymore, I assume that’s what she was trying to say._  
  
_Oh, but you should have seen the way your eyes lit up! I found it in Diagon Alley at the same time I got your Christmas gift over the break. Thirteen is a rather big number so I shopped really hard looking for something Albus-y! It’s mahogany wood and from the same company that made the broom I have. You can put your watch in it, or your wand while you’re asleep, or the brand new shaving kit your parents got you for Christmas. The inside is even Slytherin green! I asked Dad’s opinion on getting your initials and our House crest carved into it as I wasn’t sure if that was an overstep but he said it was a lovely idea, and Mum heartily agreed once we got home! We left it with the shop and Dad had it owled to me – we had it custom made in the end which took a while. And I’m so glad you love it, you even said it was the best present anyone has ever gotten you. That, my friend, is because I know you so well!_  
  
_Lily sent you some jelly slugs and that funny Muggle pen set with the platypus in a hat on and you laughed and said she’d been spending too much time with your Grandad. James made you unwrap his gift over breakfast; a stuffed Niffler and some treats from Hogsmeade. I thought the Niffler was adorable and you joked that I should name him. I quite liked Nora but then you came up with Nicky after James’s girlfriend and it was a winner! James almost took the Niffler straight back off you but you ran out of the Great Hall shrieking with laughter and I had a stitch in my side for at least three hours!_  
  
_Maybe that made people let you off the teasing today. It seemed that the whole school knew it was your birthday in the end, as I don’t believe we got a rude comment all day – that must be a record! Even Polly Chapman managed to keep her mouth shut during Herbology. I was holding my breath when Professor Longbottom mentioned your dad as I was sure someone was going to say something. Thank Dumbledore! No one, least of all you, deserves to be ridiculed on your birthday of all days._  
  
_I think Rose was poised to defend you anyway from the glances she kept sending you. She was rather nice today too, actually speaking to us at dinner when everyone began mingling after finishing eating. It is the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match on Saturday though, so maybe she was hoping we’d go and support her. We can’t hate Quidditch forever!_  
  
_Looks like we might have to head to the library tomorrow evening, we’ve been given so much homework this week and it’s only Tuesday! We have two twelve-inch essays for History of Magic and Transfiguration, the Shrinking Charm to practice, a chapter of **Magical Draughts and Potions** to read on the Hair-Raising Potion, and the questions to answer for Herbology on the Venomous Tentacula. You know, it’s quite handy not being part of a school club sometimes._  
  
_We’ll also get to pick our electives for Third Year soon! I’m thinking of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies, with Arithmancy as a backup. I can see you picking Care of Magical Creatures and perhaps Divination…or Arithmancy. How weird it will be to not have the same classes all the time!_  
  
_We had a fun pancake debate over dinner - the house-elves must also know something about Pancake Day as we had them for dessert! You love the big thin ones with lemon juice and sugar, and I have decided that the smaller spongey ones are lovely with blueberries. Though, of course, jam roly-poly is forever the Queen of the dessert table! Then Adam Nott, Mason Boot, and Bruce Goldstein, our dormmates, invited us to join them in their games of Gobstones and Wizard’s Chess in the common room, and you and Boot **actually** won one game of chess. So all in all, it’s been a wonderful day. Although, I’m not quite sure how I’ll get to sleep tonight; I possibly had too many sweets…_  
  
_Happy Birthday, Albus!_

_  
From,_

_Scorpius  
_

* * *

_  
P.S. So it’s around 2.40am right now and I haven’t yet slept! Writing by wand light is a little tricky so sorry if this is all skewwhiff. ~~Anyway~~  Wait, never mind that as you won’t see these, remember? It’s the sugar, definitely the sugar! I decided to read a little about the Pisces constellation in our Astronomy textbook. Its name is Latin for fish. Rather hilarious because usually any form of fish doesn’t ever agree with me, but apparently Albus Potter does! Congratulations, you are even more unique! _ _The story is that the fish themselves are supposed to be the Greek goddess Aphrodite and her son, Eros, who turned into fish and jumped into the Euphrates River to evade the fiery breath of the monster Typhon. Sounds a little like my Grandparents actually…_

  
_P.P.S. Haha, you snore!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because in my headcanon, Harry would have grown up with Pancake Day at the Dursleys and always missed out, so naturally he’d spoil his own children ;) 
> 
> I gave Albus a March birthday after researching some zodiac/horoscope things and a lot seemed to fit Albus rather well. I have Scorpius down for June 21 (Cancer). The internet can be great fun sometimes :D


	4. August 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GRIEF AND LOSS⚠️
> 
> Oops, apologies for being over a week late with this. Life ran away from me! This one is also a little shorter and contains a little dose of angst. Thanks for the continued support x

_**Wednesday 28th August 2019** _

_  
Dear Albus,_

_I. . .I don’t even know where to start. I can’t even owl you as it seems so final, Merlin knows I’ve tried. The fireplace in the drawing room also knows, as does the ash-covered floor. But I gave up and wrote this instead as I know I won’t have to send this, and we’re going back to Hogwarts in four days anyway. Things are really bad._

_Mum’s gone, Albus. She passed in the early hours of yesterday morning in St Mungo’s. Dad and I were with her, and it was peaceful. I’m glad that she’s not suffering any longer, she’s been completely bedridden over most of the summer, and even though she would tell me she wasn’t in pain, I could always tell by the lines next to her eyes. The Healers could only ever do so much in regard to managing the pain due to the nature of the blood malediction._

_You know, sometimes I absolutely despise my family’s legacy. Those pureblood ideals and prejudice way of carrying on uncontaminated bloodlines. And not just the Malfoys. They think the blood curse has to do with that, that a Greengrass ancestor wanted to ensure the bloodline would be pure. I’m pureblood though so it still doesn’t really make sense unless the curse somehow knew Mum didn’t uphold those values. I wasn’t raised how my father was, how my grandfather wished I was._

_Why did my mother have to suffer, Albus?_

_I’m finding it hard to do anything, though it’s been like that for most of the summer. It’s a good thing we have a house-elf, otherwise, I fear what the Manor would turn into. It already feels so empty, and the last time Mum was home was the few days after I got back from school in June. I don’t see Dad much, it was only really on the hospital visits. Either he’s working at the Ministry or in his study, or taking walks around the grounds, or whatever else he does away from the Manor. Mum’s only been gone a day but he’s still the same. His work must have given him leave though as he’s definitely spending more time in his study._

_Me? I am a bit of a mess, though I’m not even sure that is the right word. I don’t really feel anything. Grief is strange. I’m a mess because I’m not myself. There’s nothing else. No overwhelming emotions, no tears. Nothing. Maybe it hasn’t fully hit me yet. It’s definitely strange knowing we won’t be going back to St Mungo’s today. Now my father has to sort out the funeral. . ._

_I’ll get around to asking you at some point, but I hope you can be there with me._  
_I think I’ll need you._

_Part of me doesn’t want to go back to Hogwarts. I don’t want to leave my dad here alone. He'll have no-one. My grandfather certainly doesn’t care. At least Grandmother Narcissa was more tolerating and loving towards us. I miss her sometimes. Trust our luck that Lucius still lives to remind me every few days how I’m a disappointment. How Mother was a disgrace. Though Father has always made every effort to let me know that I shouldn’t listen to Lucius, and I’m grateful for that._

_But I also know that I have to go back to Hogwarts. Mum’s last wish was for me to be successful and happy, and to follow my heart. School can be a great distraction. I’ve already read through our textbooks for this year cover to cover, and I’m looking forward to getting back into a homework routine. Plus, you’re there of course! It wouldn’t be Hogwarts without you, Albus._

_Albus and Scorpius. What a team we are!_

_I’m going to need you more than ever over the coming weeks. I have no idea how to handle this. I’m sorry in advance if I end up a crying wreck most nights in our dorm room, or if I throw myself into schoolwork. I’m sorry if I completely close off without meaning to, or if I become irritable and argumentative. I’ve considered Quidditch for something else to do but just watching rather than playing. No point in inviting everyone to kick me while I’m down. Maybe in the future though._

_I miss my mum, Albus. So much. It seems the gardens do too as some of the flowers have started to wilt. I’ll ask Father to help me plant some more before I go back to Hogwarts. I’d hate to leave knowing her favourite saucer magnolia tree and daisies were left to fade away._

_I should try to get some rest. I’ll see you on Sunday._

  
_Your best friend,_  
_Scorpius_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a one-shot called Just Try which covers the funeral and so I won’t write that up in here, but please feel free to check that out if you’d like. The next chapter will hopefully take us into their fourth year so we can officially start the CC timeline :D
> 
> Also, if you haven’t already, check out LittleRose13’s ‘I Knew It All Along’ series containing the stories ‘Sweeter Than Fiction’ and ‘Ten Feet Tall’ – trust me, you won’t regret it :D
> 
> Much love,  
> Ro x


	5. September 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, friends! Apologies for falling behind with this little fic. Life has been getting in the way, plus other muses have been appearing so I’ve dealt with those first. Shout out to my CC Twitter family for being the best bunch of people xox

**_Friday 20 th September 2019_**  
  
  
_Dear Albus,_  
  
_OH, WIZZO! Something rather great happened today. Well, also **weird** but in the best way, I promise! Certainly something to smile about, I’ve needed that after the last couple of weeks I’ve had._  
  
_Lily Luna Potter of all people caught up with me after Muggle Studies and asked to talk to me. Your little sister, Albus, **skipped** History of Magic because she wanted to talk to me about you! She laughed at me when I asked her how she knew where I was. She said she’d asked Rose at breakfast, whose fellow Gryffindor Lorelei Coote also takes the class. Seeing as you and Rose had Care of Magical Creatures and I had a free period, Lily saw it as the perfect opportunity to ask for a chat._  
  
_She’s worried about you, Albus. She’s sad that she doesn’t get to see you. It’s her first year at Hogwarts and she told me she was so excited to finally be with all her family at school – and don’t we know there’s a lot of you! Only, the one person she was looking forward to spending time with barely acknowledges her. She was hoping you’d make extra effort to see her since you’re in a different House and she waited for you, figuring maybe you were just giving her space while she adjusted to being in the castle._  
  
_She’s not blind, Albus. Lily may be eleven but she’s not stupid. It became apparent after a while that you were just avoiding her and your entire family. I don’t have a big family, I don’t have siblings and I’d give anything to have a large family, so I couldn’t really give her any practical advice. However, I feel for her and you should at least talk to her. She loves you and misses you very much._  
  
_I feel like I’ve gotten to know her a little bit though. She’s not like Rose, who seems to not want to spend time with you because you are Slytherin. Lily is a lot like you, kind and caring, seeing the best in people, wanting to give everyone she meets a chance. She was bold and sought me out without prejudice, without malice. She even expressed condolences for the loss of my mother, and I could tell she was genuine. Spending time with her could be good for you, Albus. Not your entire family, I get that, but at least Lily._  
  
_Anyway, we’ve hatched the most spectacular plan! The reason she wanted to talk to me was not just to ask after you, but to run through a pretty awesome idea. She’s going to speak with Professor Longbottom, as well as writing to your mother, about getting you a new Hogsmeade permission slip. She said she saw you blow it up from her compartment window before the gossip from students started circulating. James raved about visiting in his letters home last year, she said, and she wants you to have a second chance at going too._  
  
_I certainly was not up for going **without** you, so I am whole-heartedly giving your sister my support! I’m not allowed to breathe a word to you though, so it will be a complete surprise once we get the go-ahead (which we undoubtedly will, your sister has the puppy eyes nailed), and you receive the slip from your parents by owl post. Wizzo!_  
  
_One of Mum’s last wishes was for me to follow my heart. And my heart knows this is most definitely the right thing to do. You are my best friend, Albus, and I know you are suffering. You were there for me ten days ago when I was suffering, having to say goodbye to Mum, and so I want to do something, **anything** , to bring a smile to your face. And so does Lily._  
  
_The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year is just over a week away, and it promises to be one of the best weekends you’ve ever had!_  
  
_You’re currently snoozing on top of the covers on your bed, the hood of your jacket over your eyes. I think you had too much treacle tart at dinner and you’re now in a sugar coma. I should probably wake you up so we can go over the Astronomy essay on Saturn’s moons, but in all honesty, I don’t think I can. You look so peaceful, no obvious tension is visible in your features. Sometimes we need the opportunity to reset. I know that more than anybody._  
  
_I took a few seconds to place my patchwork throw over you, it was a Christmas gift from my mother when I was nine. I hope her love and protection seeps into your mind and lets you sleep free from your worries, Albus. You deserve so much._  
  
_You deserve everything._  
  
_~~With love~~_  
_From,_  
_Scorpius_


	6. Christmas 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking two months to update, I haven't forgotten about this WIP! And it could get messier as we move into Fourth Year and the CC main timeline next chapter! xox 
> 
> A must-listen for this chapter is [at least the last 30 seconds of] Merry Christmas Everybody by Slade. FELLOW BRITS KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT *high fives*

 

  
**_Thursday 26_** ** _th December 2019_**  
  
  
  
  
_Dear Albus,_  
  
  
_IT’S CHRIIIIISTMASSSS!_  
_Haha, sorry, I just can’t get that muggle Christmas song out of my head now!_  
  
_And it **is** Christmas! WIZZO! Well, Boxing Day now… Do you know why muggles want a day for boxing just after a wonderful family celebration day? I’ll have to ask my Muggle Studies professor about that._  
  
_Anyway, I really hope you had a wonderful Christmas, Albus -  and I mean that. It’s my first Christmas without Mum and it’s been indescribably difficult, but it would’ve been even more so without you here. Thank you for coming over on Christmas Eve! You did invite me and Dad over to your grandparents’ house yesterday for Christmas dinner but I’m- I’m not ready for that yet. Too many people, you know? Thank you for understanding that._  
  
_I told Mum all about you, I’m sorry you never got to meet her properly. You would’ve really gotten along. I think Dad regrets that too, you know, not having you around here more often during the holidays. You must thank your family for the basket of gifts they sent to us, that was really kind of them._  
  
_Dad and I spent yesterday talking after you’d gone. We set the fire up in the sitting room, got some blankets and some hot chocolate, and just talked. About school, about Mum; memories of when I was younger, and Dad talked a lot about when they met. Her sister, my Aunt Daphne, was in his year at Hogwarts. I knew that already, of course, but I think it did Dad some good to just talk and reminisce, plus I did learn some more about our family._  
  
_We even helped to cook Christmas dinner! Now that was an adventure! Bizzy did have to save a lot of our efforts before they could really become disastrous (including the turkey and Yorkshire puddings!) but even just spending that time with Dad and having a bit of a laugh was enjoyable. We had a mini-duel with the flour – it’s probably still not completely out of my hair!_  
  
_We also fed the peacocks out in the gardens – I call them Snowy, Mallow, Pearl, and Daisy, and have done since I was seven. Mallow loves to spread himself out on the grass, and Pearl has this gorgeous sparkle-like sheen to her feathers. There is something so peaceful about being outside in the winter chill wrapped up in a thick cloak. You know how much I love the winter season! I hate having no snow here though – argh get me back to Hogwarts, haha!_  
  
_After all that we finally went to visit Mum. It was so peaceful, even more so because the cemetery is charmed so the flowers stay in bloom all year round and the trees change colour but don’t lose their leaves. Mum’s resting place is near this huge lavender bush which is so fitting and comforting – she always loved lavender. Whenever I used to get ill, she’d make me this palm-sized cushion full of crushed lavender trimmings, heat it up, and then put it inside my stuffed dragon. It was so soothing. I’m not sure if Dad knows how to make them though. Maybe I could learn! We stayed at the cemetery for about an hour and I did talk to her a bit, we both did._  
  
_I miss her a lot, Albus. I really hate like not being able to hear her voice, not being able to cuddle up to her or read with her. She was so caring and kind, and she always listened to me. I’m so happy I got to know her for thirteen years._

_My grandfather is currently here which is why I’m hiding in my room writing this. I’ve tried to spend time with him as it’s Christmas and time for family and everything, but it’s so hard. He’s so stuck in his ways and constantly questions me about you and your family (in not very nice words, mind you), and gives all sorts of lectures on how I should behave. Grandma Narcissa could usually keep him in line and I’d usually have Mum to hide behind, you know? Now it’s just Dad. Lucius doesn’t scare me exactly, but he’s really not very nice to be around. Dad is used to handling him though and sent me up here to my room when he could see I was getting uncomfortable._

_Bathilda, my owl, is good company though. Though I really think we need a cat or something, at least for my dad. Give him more of a purpose while I’m at school? I don’t know… Mum always talked about it but she was allergic. I’ll talk to Dad about that once Grandfather is gone._

_I’m hoping that Dad and I can sit by the fire again tonight and read one of Mum’s books. It helps me feel close to her._

  
_I hope you had the best Christmas, Albus! I’m looking forward to hearing all about what you got up to and all the silly nonsensical gifts you received. I absolutely love the green leather journal you bought me!_  
  
_See you soon, cannot wait for our next Hogsmeade trip!_

  
  
_Yours,  
_  
_Scorpius_


	7. September 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but you’ll see why rather quickly.
> 
> From here on out the dates will most probably NOT be accurate because, you know, nobody really knows the span of time in this Play other than like two dates soooo XD  
> MAJOR CC SPOILER WARNING HERE, OBVIOUSLY.
> 
> Thank you to my CC twitter fam for being so lovely! Sam, Rosie, Evie and Daisy especially xox

 

  

**_Wednesday 2 ndSeptember 2020 _ **

  

 _ ~~Dear Albus,  
  
~~__THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU, ALBUS POTTER!!  
  
  
__As if jumping off a moving train wasn’t enough! A MOVING TRAIN, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!! And this, after_ getting threatened _by the Trolley Witch who now has fingers like swooping evil wings?! I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LOOK AT HER EVER AGAIN!  
__  
BUT NO THAT’S NOT ALL, because not only are we missing classes right now but we agreed just yesterday to save someone who has been DEAD FOR TWENTY-FIVE YEARS.  
  
__AND  
__ON  
__TOP  
__OF  
__ALL  
__OF  
__THE  
__ABOVE_ _  
  
__YOU NOW WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR DAD AND BREAK INTO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC TO STEAL A TIME-TURNER.  
  
__Just a question:  
__WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUMBLEDORE ARE WE DOING, ALBUS?!  
  
__We are going to be in so much trouble.  
  
__Do we even really know who this Delphi is? I know she’s ~~weird~~  Amos Diggory’s niece and everything, and she’s ~~hindering~~  helping us right now… and has Polyjuice potion handy. And is staking out the Ministry entrance for us. After getting us some food. After finding us a place to stay last night… Okay fine, she’s exceptionally helpful and obviously a very smart witch.  
  
__Maybe we can trust her.  
__  
  
CAN I PLEASE REPEAT THAT WE ARE BREAKING INTO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC TO STEAL A TIME-TURNER?! AND THAT YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR DAD?!  
__  
I'm going to become Harry Potter.  
  
__THE Harry Potter._  
  
_If we ever come out the other side of this without going to Azkaban, Albus, I may need your Dad’s autograph. As a memento. Or is that_ ~~like stalking~~  weird?

_#_

_Delphi has good taste in coffee. She even got my order right, an extra shot of syrup for added sweetness. That’s nice, you know, that she made the effort. People don’t usually do that for us, do they?_  
  
_You’re currently laid on your back staring at the ceiling, with that “deep-thinking-don’t disturb-me” look on your face. You told me last night about the argument with your dad, about the blanket. Maybe completing this monumental task will help you deal with that._  
  
_I’m with you every step of the way, Albus, though you don’t have to prove yourself to anybody. Certainly not to me._

_#_

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER I CANNOT DO THIS!  
  
__WHY ARE WE DOING THIS  
  
__WHY AM_ I  _DOING THIS  
  
__WE SHOULD BE AT HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW GETTING SUBJECTED TO THE USUAL TORMENT AND DOING HOMEWORK AND NOT ABOUT TO IMPERSONATE THREE OF THE MOST FAMOUS WIZARDS OF OUR TIME!  
__  
  
We have a plan but I’ll tell you now, I am NOT liking the odds of success.  
  
  
__OKAY. It’s Polyjuice potion time.  
__Merlin, I really hope it doesn’t taste of fish. Did I ever tell you about that time my Grandma Narcissa fed me salmon? She never let me forget that… I WAS FIVE!  
  
  
__I am NOT ready for this but neither am I letting you do this alone. We're in this together.  
__  
  
WIZZO WIZZO!  
  
  
  
  
__Your best friend always,_

_Scorpius_


	8. September 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short but for reasons! :D

_Dear Albus,_  
  
_So much has happened today which I don’t think I’m going to be able to process for a while, especially with what we are about to do._  
  
_We broke into the Ministry of Magic this morning. Polyjuiced as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We almost got caught and you kissed your aunt amongst other things as a distraction - the **real** Hermione, not Delphi polyjuiced as Hermione. We got attacked by your aunt’s office bookcase and had to solve three riddles to find the time turner and then break back **out** of the Ministry. Delphi apparated us to Hogsmeade under disillusionment charms and we’re now in the Forbidden Forest where we will very soon use the time turner to go back to the Triwizard Tournament_ _in November 1994._  
  
_Have I said before how absolutely insane this is?! But you’re my best friend Albus and I would do anything for you._  
  
_You’re getting quite excellent at Expelliarmus (you’re currently practising with Delphi). After she showed us how to use the time turner, I left you both alone just for a few minutes to look for a route up to where the First Task happened, and when I returned I just settled against a tree and watched you for a short while and got out my notebook to write this in. I just need to get some things off my chest and I can’t talk to you alone with Delphi constantly around._  
  
_I have some concerns, Albus._  
  
_Two points. First, by disarming Cedric we are potentially if not absolutely **definitely** putting him in more danger by leaving him defenceless. Are we certain the dragon won’t, you know, kill him? People die in the Triwizard Tournament as we are quite obviously aware! If we accidentally cause his death by our actions I have no idea how I will ever live with myself. I know there are bigger things at stake but I just need to get this out._  
  
_Second (and more significant) point – shouldn’t we test the time turner first before we leap back twenty-five YEARS? I am extremely scared that we have absolutely zero knowledge of whether or not we can actually get back afterwards. What if we get stuck?_  
  
_Stuck, Albus. In 1994. Right as the Second Wizarding War starts. With you looking like your dad and me looking like my dad. **VERY NOT WIZZO!**  
  
We really need to try an hour or something maybe just to be sure._  
  
  
  
_Delphi just… ~~called you disarming~~  ARE YOU TWO FLIRTING?!_  
_Nope! I have to go._


End file.
